


Promise

by shunziqing



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Chinese, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're coming together，slowly，but coming together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> SLO2无料完整内容

题目：Promise（承诺）  
衍生：复仇者联盟（电影）  
等级：Gen/粮食  
警告：有电影中的BG配对，如Tony/Pepper，或Clint/Natasha，不过均不超出电影中的亲密等级。另外如果你斜着眼看，也许能看出Steve/Tony的一点点苗头，但我发誓他们在文中关系没有超出友谊的范畴。  
封面：上邪  
校对：肉至无骨

**Promise**

**1、Stark & Coulson**

故事，以一个死者的回归开始。

不，事实上，故事从一个秘密行动开始，鹰眼爬上某秘密地点秘密建筑物的十七楼顶端，漫不经心地对耳麦说：“你知道，这种时候能有个人载你一程还是不错的。”Natasha的轻笑带着烟熏的质感，充满感情，究竟为什么会有人认为她是个冷血无情的杀手Clint永远无法理解。

“想他了？”她调笑道。

“闭嘴。”

但如果你追根溯源，这故事源于一个信念，一项承诺，一颗微弱的火种，长久来被人们忽视，却依然固执地燃烧着，等待迸发光热的那一天。

无论如何，对Tony来说，故事由这里开始：

他走进Fury的办公室，停住，重新确定一遍，然后尖锐地吸进一口气：“我就知道！”他扭头指着桌后的黑人局长大叫道，“我 **就** 知道！我就知道不该相信你说的任何一个字，你这间谍祖宗！还有，纪念卡片？真的？太——戏剧化了！”

“事实上，Mr. Stark，”Phil Coulson冷静地开口，左臂仍吊在胸前，脊背却笔直，“那是我的主意。而且，不，你并不知道。”

Tony僵住了身体，他慢慢转过身面对探员，语气平静，不带丝毫Stark式的玩笑与嘲讽：“没错，我不知道。那正是目的所在，不是吗？”他摇摇头，好像突然又变回自己：“无论如何，我来这儿干嘛？”他问，“哦不，不，你知道吗，无所谓，随便吧。去你的。”他转身，大步离开了房间。

始终未发一言的神盾局长抬手摸了摸下巴，说：“不算太糟。”

“可能更糟。”Coulson同意。

“那么，我指望明天拿到Stark的报告，Agent Coulson。”

两道指责的目光。“Boss。”

“Phil。”

“我是伤员。”

“我们需要Stark在我们这边。”

“我不确定他在任何一边，Boss。”

“去，给他顺顺毛。”

“你毁了我的卡片。”

“那 _是_ 你的主意。”

探员低了低头，“我不认为他短期内会想见到我。”

“那可成问题了，不是吗，Agent Coulson？如果你们今后要组成一支队伍的话。”

 

*

 

关于Tony Stark，问题从来不在于如何分辨他何时是认真的，而是你 _总是_ 能分辨出他何时是认真的，却仍然不能认真对待他，也许这正是他追求的效果。

“Fury需要你的战斗报告，Stark。”Phil踏出Stark大厦的电梯，进入几乎仍是一片废墟的顶楼，出人意料地，他仍然拥有访问权，不过他不打算提出这个疑问，  
“还有，停止黑进神盾的主机，我们会把每月多出来的系统扫除费用记在你名下。”

“总得有什么人让你们保持高水准不懈怠，”Tony在吧台后面，鼓捣着某个看起来像是咖啡机，却要复杂百倍的东西，他说话含含混混，好像嘴里叼着什么东西，“而且如果你们能在一小时内查出我的入侵，那么就能抵挡这世上的其他人。”

“那并不真的算是什么挑战，如果我们每次在你上过天空母舰后就做一次大扫除。”Phil平板地说着，把手里的咖啡放在吧台上。

Tony抽了抽鼻子，寻味儿转身，吐出嘴里叼着的两颗螺丝钉：“你知道，休想用一杯咖啡就收买我，我可没那么便宜。事实上，我是不可收买的，这世上任何人、任何东西，都休想收买我。”他义正严词地说，一边把咖啡杯抓进手里。

“我可以收回。”Phil伸手去够。

“呃哦，没门儿，”Tony两手紧紧将杯子捉在胸前，“到我手中的咖啡，谁也别想拿走。说起来，你怎么进来的？你是个死人，而死人、不能、进我的、门。Jarvis？”

[Sir，鉴于Agent Coulson过世后权限并未被消除，他自然可以进出。]

“所以，什么？你就让他进来了？你不觉得有人用一个死人的权限有点奇怪吗，Jarv？我给你看那些罗梅罗电影都白看了？”

“技术上来讲，Stark，我确实死了，根据急救人员的话，57秒。”

Tony猛地回身面对他：“哦是吗？欢迎加入俱乐部！我也死了，你听说没，根据队长和拿锤子的大个儿，还有，哦，事实上，Hulk大概不知道，不然就不会——”

“我知道，我读了队长的报告。”

“你当然读了。”Tony嘟囔着，喝了口咖啡，他偏过头，看向地上Hulk砸Loki时留下的深坑，“还有谁知道？你告诉Rogers了？啊，当然你告诉他了，超级美粉，说不定第一个告诉他的。那只鹰知道了？”

“那只鹰总是能知道。”

“耶，可不是吗，‘他能看见一切’，如果那只鹰知道，”

“Tasha就知道。”

“所以，什么？我是最后一个？重头戏？还是留着下次——”

“Stark，你上一个礼拜都在日本。”

“当然，不能就拿起电话说‘嘿，抱歉，我还活着’。”

“Tony。”这似乎给他赢来了Stark的全部注意力，“那不是收买，”Phil指着Tony紧捉在怀里的咖啡杯说，“那是个道歉。”

Tony眯起眼睛：“你是谁？老天爷，Fury终于把你换成LMD①了是吗？！我知道那老家伙脑筋有问题，只是没想到他是完全疯的。”Phil翻了个白眼，“哦还有，真的？你一点也不觉得抱歉。”

“不，我不觉得，”Phil答道，“我只是做了一切——”

“该做的。是，没错，我知道那个。不过说真的，值得么？我是说，真的，我是这里的天才和商人，所以让我们算算数，”Tony仰着头，掰着手指，“你，Fury的左右手，他的 _另一只好眼_ ；而另一方面，Loki，无论如何都会逃走，我是说，让我们面对现实，他有备而来，他会逃走的，即使Thor在也未必阻止得了他。所以，这真的值得？”他指指Phil吊起的手臂，“你的 _命_ 真的值得？”

直至此刻，Phil终于意识到，Stark并不是因为被欺骗而气愤，因为正如他之前预料的，Stark是能理解这些手段的必要性的，也许是小组内除了Tasha和Clint外最能接受的一个，他并不是在因为这个而生气。

“ _这些_ 可值得？”Phil比着周围几乎被毁坏殆尽的豪华公寓，破碎的玻璃窗，“ _那个_ 可值得？”他指着Tony胸口的反应堆，在T恤底下闪着幽幽的蓝光，忽视对方僵直的脊背，“所有这一切？Stark，你知道答案。而如果从头来过，我还是会做同样的选择。”

Stark看着他，然后不屑地吸了吸鼻子：“我就是讨厌自我牺牲的白痴。”他转开头，轻轻嘟囔着。

Phil忍住挑起嘴角的欲望：“这话从一个扛着核弹飞进敌人外太空大本营的人嘴里说出来……”

“是但那是 _我_ ！我不一样，我不作数！”Tony叫道，然后继续撇开脸，“再说，我从没说过喜欢我自己。”

Phil挑起眉毛。

“……没 _特别_ 喜欢。”瞥了一眼后加上，“无论如何，这不是重点，重点是我要给你们升级新的护甲，更轻便，更安全。还有你，这西服是怎么回事？你以为你是谁？黑衣人？”

“不是每个人都能穿黑色安息日的T恤上班，Stark。”

“无——趣——”Tony唱歌一样道，然后突然想起什么似的顿住，“嘿，等等，我们刚刚经历了什么深情一刻吗？因为，你知道，我不干那种事，我就是不，除非是和我女朋友，而你，以我女朋友的标准来看头发太少了。”

“我等你的报告，Mr. Stark，”Phil完全不为Tony的调笑所动，转身往电梯门走去，“还有，努力工作。”

“嘿，我说什么来着？停止假扮我女朋友。”Tony喝完最后一滴咖啡，用杯子指着探员，“我想我更喜欢你威胁电晕我的时候。”

电梯门随着叮的一声响向两边滑开，Phil头也不回地走进去：“我还是能电晕你，Tony。”

“空头支票。空头支票。”

 

**  
2、Hawkeye & Captain America（& Black Widow）**

Coulson说Clint有种‘爱不系保险绳就从高处往下跳的倾向，可能和他年轻时在马戏团呆得太久有关’。

Steve仍然对他和Fury耍的花招心存芥蒂，因为他相信团队成员之间不该相互欺瞒，但同时他也明白在特定情况下某些特殊手段的必要性，而且又不是说他真的相信Fury会对他知无不言言无不尽。他只是理想主义，并不天真，也不傻。

所以在送走了Loki后的第一件任务中（Steve没有多想就接受了，因为他真的需要 **做** 些什么），Clint从几乎三层楼高的地方跳下来时，Steve的第一个想法是：芥蒂与否，他以后应该多听Coulson的。然后就是本能的飞奔，在盾牌承受巨大的冲力并将它转向时闷哼出声。

总体来说，那是一个稍显诡异的任务，就算以他们的经历来看仍然是这样。Steve在内心把它命名为‘捣毁恐怖分子基地过程中意外遇到巨头人②/Clint需要找人谈心’行动。二战时他们从不让他给行动命名是有原因的。

 

*

 

“别再那么干了。”Steve走进天空航母中专属他们的更衣室，把自己的盾牌靠在长凳上。

Clint抬起头，他已经脱去了制服上衣，只穿着件黑色背心，正对膝头的弓做着某种复杂的工序，“一比三是个可接受的比例，队长。”他的声音，就像他这人的存在一样，平静、坚定，但却意外地轻柔。

“牺牲自己永远不是个可接受的选择。”

现在，弓箭手的目光在公开研习着他的表情了，Steve忍住别过头去的欲望，迎上那极具穿透力的目光，“你当时可没阻止Stark。”Clint说。

Steve感到自己的下巴猛地绷紧，他扭身脱掉制服上衣，以掩盖眼中突然腾起的怒火。哦他知道，对这种选择他再清楚不过了。当你面对五十个还是一百个的时候，当你必须眼睁睁看着自己的战友坠落——哦他可再清楚不过了，但那不证明他会对这种决定的厌恶有一丁点的减少。

“是的，我没有。但那是 _我的_ 决定。”

“无意冒犯，Captain，”Clint的声音轻快，但他眼神中某种东西坚硬如铁，“那是 _我的_ 命。”

Steve的眉头皱在了一起，“你不相信我。”

是的，因为关于Clint Barton的一切，最终归结起来，都落于信任二字上。你是否能把自己的性命交给另一个人是一码事，而当 **其他** 人的性命也维系于此，维系于他是否能做出正确的选择——你，还是别人——的时候，又完完全全是另外一码事。

Clint垂下头，目光随着手指轻轻划过弓流畅的弧度，就像划过情人光裸的脊背，“信任是双向的，Steve。你不能相信某个不相信你的人。而我得说，在这条操他妈的大船上，除了一个人，没别人能真正相信我，而那个人不是你。我不怪他们，真的，要是我我也不会相信我自己。”

“我相信过你，”Steve皱着眉头，一手扶上对方的肩膀，将他扳过来面对自己，“鹰眼，我那时相信过你，现在仍然相信你。”

Clint给他一个不怎么信服的眼神，正要回话——

“我打断你们的基情一刻了吗？”Natasha慵懒又沙哑的声音从门口传来，她脸上带着轻微嘲讽的笑容，大方地走进更衣室，一边毫不在意地拉开了制服胸前的拉链。

Steve从无畏领袖到脸红纯情男的转变如此迅速，几乎让Clint笑出声来。他的盾牌被举起来，挡在身前，遮住了他裸露的上身和大半张脸，美国队长躲在后面，眼睛看向天花板：“女士——呃，Agent Romanoff，我想，女性更衣室在旁边。”

Natasha暗暗翻了个白眼，“女更衣室是给高中女生用的，我看起来像是高中女生吗队长？”她烟熏般的嗓音听起来近乎诱惑。

Clint在队长几乎完全躲进盾牌后时终于忍不住笑出来：“别紧张，”他说，“能知道著名的黑寡妇在制服下并不是什么都不穿是少数人才有的特权——噢。”

Natasha缩回拳头：“但你是，什么都不穿。”

“就那一次！一次！那是个紧急任务，而且我的所有短裤都送洗了！与大众认知相反，制服里什么都不穿一点也不舒服。”

黑寡妇只给了他一个得意的笑容，然后转身面对美国队长——呃，或者说，他的盾牌。“Captain Rogers。”Natasha声音中带有的严厉让Steve小心翼翼地露出脸来，“在任务中什么都有可能发生，如果你现在还不能接受这个，那么最好快些适应，因为我不想因为这种事导致任务失败。”

Steve Rogers，美国队长，仍然满脸通红，认真地看进Natasha的眼睛——只是她的眼睛，而不是那敞开的拉链处露出的大片肌肤和（比她制服还紧的）黑色贴身内衣，说：“我明白任务需要我们做什么，”他声音温柔又坚定，“但在外力逼迫下做的事，并不代表我们有选择时也要这样做。”

说完，他小心翼翼地伸出手去把Natasha胸前的拉链拉好，然后随手抓起长凳上的制服，逃也似的跑出了更衣室。

被留下的两名特工安静了许久，之后Clint开口道：“给钱吧。”伸出一只手。

“我才没因为他惊讶。”Natasha辩解。

“Nat，你知道你永远骗不过我，你也知道你永远骗不过你自己。”

Natasha把一张十块的钞票拍进Clint手里。

弓箭手举着钱，若有所思：“总有一天我会搞明白你究竟把这些东西藏在哪儿。”

黑寡妇再次露出她神秘，又充满挑逗的笑容，“哦你可想知道了不是么。”

“我想。我真的想。”

 

**  
3、Tony & Bruce**

Tony和Bruce的共同之处，也许除了都是天才科学家外，在于他们的身体都背叛了他们，而他们正在尽一切所能，确保他们的思想不会。但是关于人的头脑——就算是普通人的——我们知道，它并不总能被控制。

“Tony？”Bruce轻轻地踏进厨房，因为有些时候，只是偶尔，当人声散去，Pepper也不在的时候，Stark大厦就像一座亮晶晶、华丽的坟墓，埋葬着Tony Stark的所有天才，和他的灵魂。

Stark猛地从酒柜前转身，玻璃碰撞发出脆响：“哦嘿，喔哦，大块头，”他熟练地咧出笑容，“该庆幸我不是那个受惊吓就变绿的家伙。”但他眼睛里有什么Bruce熟知的，每天每天都在镜子里看到的东西。

“清酒炸弹？”Bruce对Tony手中的杯子和一旁的酒瓶挑眉，小心地走进来，确保自己的身体不会挡在另一个人和出口之间，“你在日本还没喝够清酒吗？”  
Tony耸了耸肩，“谁知道，说不定是小日本们把我植入③了。”他喝了一口酒。

“也许你应该试试和我一起打坐。”

“不了谢谢，”Tony翻个白眼，“那不是我的…… _风格_ 。我更像是一醉解千愁的类型。”

“那，你在想什么？Tony？”

“我 **总是** 在想什么。Doc，拜托，你认真的？”Tony挥挥手，“我的大脑就像个永动机，而现在时间太晚不适合聊最新的纳米科技问题。说说你怎么样？什么让你这么晚还不睡？打坐不管用了？”

“……是恐惧，Tony。”博士轻轻地说，看着Stark握杯的手猛地收紧，“你问我诀窍是什么。嗯，绝对不是瑜伽，我可以告诉你这个。做不到某个姿势总会令我觉得挫败。”Bruce语音轻柔，带着笑意，说的却是像当初‘我试过杀死自己’一样把自己从里到外扒开来晾给人看的话，“我害怕，怕在笼子里醒来，怕在朋友的 _鲜血_ 里醒来，害怕极了。”

Tony沉默一会儿，然后猛地起身，走到落地窗前——是的，Stark大厦里连厨房都有落地窗。

Bruce在餐桌旁坐下，盯着自己平摊在桌面的双手，那是一双科学家的手，带着不平整的指甲和化学试剂的灼伤，“我看到新闻了，”他说，“他们似乎认为我们是什么……无所畏惧的超级英雄。哦，他们可错得离谱，不是么？我们害怕的东西如此之多，有的时候，恐惧似乎是唯一激励我们前进的动力。”

深夜的纽约依然灯火通明，Tony站在窗前，脊背笔直，就算胸前嵌着那个反应堆——Bruce知道弧反应堆的重量，比一颗心脏还要重上些许——好像世上没什么能让他躬身。

“Tony，在日本发生了什么？”Bruce轻问。因为在那儿一定 **发生** 了什么，因为Tony回来后得出动Pepper才把他从工作室拉出来，因为他能看见Tony眼底的恐惧，如此清晰易懂，就如他每天都在镜子中看到的一样。

夜色深沉，而在纽约璀璨的背景下，Stark像是一个黑色的剪影。

他侧过头：“丸井集团暗地里和恐怖组织有生意往来。”

“丸井生物制药公司？你们不是计划合作——”Bruce皱起眉头，然后意识到，

“根本没有什么合作计划，对吧？”这不是个问句。

“哦，有是有，”Tony满不在意地耸耸肩，“不过永远不可能敲定罢了。毕竟作为个前武器制造商，要是被发现跟和恐怖分子有联系的公司合作会影响声誉啊。”前武器贩子回头看了Bruce一眼，嘴角带着轻佻的微笑，“我只是需要拿到一些他们公司的内部资料。”

“……Pepper会杀了你的。”

“啊，”Tony皱皱脸，走回桌边，“她不会杀我的，不。剥了我的皮，大概，但她还舍不得杀我。我们可还处在恋情稳定期呢。”他笑道，然后很快安静下来。

Bruce静静地等着，因为他是个科学家，他知道什么时候应该耐心等待，而耐心这种东西他最不缺了。

Tony伸出一根手指把装酒的长杯推得往后斜去，看着玻璃表面反射出胸前反应堆的幽幽蓝光，沉声道：“你听说过一个叫‘十戒’的组织么？”

Bruce靠进椅背里，“在一些不那么太平的地区，是的。而让我们说，他们颇有名气，只不过不是什么好名气。”

Tony嗤笑一声：“耶，这是 **一种** 形容他们的说法。”

“这就是你说的那个恐怖组织？”

“我找到了Obie的一些旧文件，藏在公司服务器的最深出，要不是Jarvis和我本人的天才恐怕永远也不会有人发现。”Tony没有回答他的问题，而是径直说下去，眼神深远，一手不自觉地抚上胸口的反应堆，“事实证明，当初Obie和他们达成协议，绑架然后暗中做掉我。我就知道，”他激动起来，“我就觉得他们太奇怪了，不像是塔利班或者基地组织！”

Tony两手撑着桌子，转头去看自己在窗子上的倒影，窗外的灯光几乎像是金红色盔甲的闪光：“是他们造就了今天的Tony Stark，”他说，“是他们造就了钢铁侠。”

他们每个人都有自己的心魔，原罪，那个使他们成为今天这个样子的原因。他们远非完美。

“你打算怎么做，Tony？”Bruce问。

Tony抬头看他，脸上带着Bruce最常见到的表情：坚定、固执，那是一个找到自己目标的人才会露出的表情，“他们就像是蟑螂，大块头。”亿万富翁轻松地说，“我要把他们从洞里赶出来，全都烧死。”

他们并非无所畏惧。远非如此。有太多东西让他们害怕，但正是这些恐惧，令他们变得更勇敢、更坚强，让他们战无不胜。

“需要帮忙吗，Sherlock Holmes？”Bruce伸出右手。

Tony看着他，然后缓缓地露出一个邪气的笑容。他伸出自己的手——那是一只工程师的手，带着细小的伤口和灼痕还有老茧——握住了Bruce的：“永远是我的荣幸，Doctor。”

 

**  
4、Coulson & Fury**

在神盾里，Nick Fury就像是个混帐老爹一样的存在。他凶恶又霸道，雷厉风行，从不照顾初级特工们脆弱的内心情感，会用‘你本来是我们从垃圾堆捡来的，如果下次再搞砸的话就把你送给CIA或者NSA’之类的话吓唬人，只不过当他说这话的时候，很有可能是认真的。

关于Fury流传着很多谣言，像是：他的左眼其实可以发射激光，他是不死身，他备有一打和他一模一样的LMD随时以防万一……这些都不是真的，不过在众多流言中，有一样是真的，那就是作为神盾的总指挥官，他不管员工年度评估报告这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

那些‘鸡毛蒜皮的小事’，全归Phil Coulson管。

 

*

 

“Maria，”高级探员Sitwell在走廊里叫住了神盾的副指挥官，他四下张望了下没人，压低了声音问，“Coulson还是不和局长讲话？”

Maria Hill挑起一根精致的眉毛：“你不应该在专心做你的新人培训吗，Agent？”

Sitwell露出苦闷的表情：“耶，你知道，爸爸妈妈吵架的时候孩子们总是会受影响，而且这次有几只菜鸟确实挺有潜力，我真的不想他们因为这个跳槽，让IMF④那帮混蛋得了便宜。”

“跨组织间的合作关系，Sitwell，”Maria提醒他，“要配合。”

Sitwell一脸“不信你”：“我们在一艘 **隐形** 的天空航母里，而另一个是个不存在的秘密组织，你们高层真的觉得我们能好好合作？”他缓了口气，“就，告诉我Coulson这回不是认真的和局长较劲。”

干练的副指挥不着痕迹地叹了口气，转身继续朝她原本的目的地走去，高级探员紧跟其后，“Phil打出了年度审核牌。”她说。

“操。”Sitwell不禁骂道，“抱歉。不，怎么回事？居然那么糟？我以为他俩和好了，经过那一通死而复生什么的。”

“你看了Barton的最近一次任务报告了？”

“怎么可能。”一脸严肃，“我一直都在专心训练新人。”

Maria看了他一眼。

“好吧，所以？有个白痴因为不相信他而没照看住他背后，以至于需要Stark半路杀出拯救所有人的屁股，我猜那个傻瓜现在正在引擎室或者后勤部门的某个角落里长毛，说起来，行动地点是个什么设施？连我的权限都看不到。还有Stark去干嘛？”

“那不是重点。”Maria简洁地说。

“哦，是啊。可说实话，大部分人都还不信任他。你知道这地方是流言的温床，而我们现在有太多天真无邪的菜鸟们会轻易相信那些胡话。短期内是改变不了了。”

“ _这_ 才是重点。”

“见鬼，”Sitwell恍然大悟，“进入老母鸡模式的Coulson最难搞了。”

Maria利落地停在局长办公室门外，她转身，对高级探员露出一个浅浅的微笑：“我尽力而为，Agent。”

“感谢，副局长。”Sitwell感激地说，“我欠你一顿午餐。”

“你欠我不只午餐，Sitwell，我希望明天在我桌上看到所有的新人评估报告，0900准时。”Maria说着，在对方的呻吟声中，轻巧地滑进了局长办公室。

“局长。”她说。

“Agent Hill。”Fury坐在桌后，并没从手头的文件上抬起头来。

“孩子们开始惊慌了。”

Fury，仍没有把那一只好眼从文件上移开，不紧不慢地说：“如果他们不能承受这么一点点压力，那也不用再留在这了。”

Maria在心里翻了个白眼，将怀里始终抱着的一摞文件夹放在办公桌上：“亚洲部B组的年度评估报告，”她顿了顿，加上，“Sir。”

这叫Fury抬起头来，他无奈地揉了揉鼻梁：“Coulson在哪儿？”

“还在Stark大厦，试图劝阻Stark做他要做的随便什么事，我猜。”

“等他回来了，叫他来找我。”Fury说着，从抽屉里拿出什么东西，攥在手里翻看着。

“Sir，那是一套新的美国队长交换卡片吗？”Maria歪了歪头。

“是的。”

“……我不认为这个能解决眼下的问题。”

Fury抬眼看了看她：“那你认为眼下的 _问题_ 是什么，Agent Hill？”

“Coulson不想放飞那只鹰。”Maria Hill也许不像黑寡妇一样在外勤任务方面有独一无二的天赋，但她坐上副指挥官的位置是有原因的，她 **了解** 她的手下。

“那只鹰注定会飞走，只是早晚问题。”

“是啊，可不管孩子离家多远，当妈的总是会担心。”

Fury保持着令人印象深刻的扑克脸，但他的声音里带着些微笑意：“别叫他听见你这么说。”

Maria垂下眼睑，挑起嘴角：“还有什么吩咐，局长？”

“你可以走了，副局长。”

 

*

 

当稍晚时候，Phil Coulson走进局长办公室时，Fury把那一叠卡片推向前去，阻止了他还没说出口的‘你要见我，Boss？’

Phil低头看着桌上的东西，把一只手指搭在上面，轻轻敲打着，斟酌了半响，开口道：“舰桥的Agent Mitchell⑤最近肯定把一半看引擎监视器的时间都花在了逛亿贝上。”

Fury没有问他怎么知道是舰桥的Mitchell帮他搞到的这套卡片，因为这就是他不做年度评估而由Phil来做的原因：“Stark那儿怎么样？”他转而问。

“Barton是没法挽回了。”

Fury在心里叹了口气：“Stark拿什么收买他？”

“一把新弓，”探员干巴巴地说，“专属靶场，量身定做的训练程序。”

神盾局长也许在自己的呼吸底下轻骂了句‘赔钱货’，不过谁也不能确定。

“还有一个没人把他当作叛徒、天天防着他好像他随时都会再次黑化的生活环境。”

“臭小子，”Fury向后靠进椅子里，把脚翘上桌子，“当初应该在Ross那个老混蛋要求的时候用他换Blonsky⑥。”

“耶，不，Boss，那可没有好结果。”Coulson提醒他，“Hulk只要一个就够了。”

“你究竟要不要那个？”Fury指指仍被探员按在手下卡片。

Phil低下头，淡定地把它们收紧西装内袋里：“这也不能抵消年度审核。”

“我可以你把你调去处理中城高中⑦的状况。”Fury威胁道。

“不，你不能。因为没人想管复仇者这个烂摊子。”Phil不慌不忙地回答。

“你真的把我的卵蛋攥在手里了是么，Phil？”

“小心，这是性骚扰，Boss。”

Fury微微挑起嘴角：“你不能永远护着他，Coulson。”

“但是我把他招募进来的。”

“你不再是他的联络员了。”

“我是复仇者的联络员，而他是个复仇者。”

“正因如此。”

Phil绷紧了下巴。他与黑寡妇及鹰眼一起出过太多的任务，以至于他知道他们的所有专长和所有弱点，那是他的工作，知道手底行动特工的一切。Natasha像只风筝，你可以放心地放她出去，飘得多远、就算看不到了都无所谓，只要有根蛛丝般细的绳索牵着她，指引她回家就行；而Clint不同，他需要一块坚实的落脚之处，不一定大，就算是在峭壁之上、面前就是万丈深渊也没关系，但他需要一个能承担他重量的支点，一面能保护他背后、让他依靠的墙。现在，Phil因为自己无法继续提供这些而感到前所未有的挫败。

“Boss，”他低声问，“你确定这是个好主意？把如此重大的信仰寄托在一群我们完全无法掌控的人身上？”

Fury挑起那一根眉毛：“我以为你一直都对他们有信心，对这个主意有信心。”那句‘毕竟你曾为此而死’没有被说出口，却谁都能明白，“我以为你是那个相信英雄仍然存在的人。”

Phil Coulson把手抚过自己胸前的口袋，那里装着美国队长的纪念卡片，被世界各个角落的人们珍藏着，有的长达七十年之久，他抚过那些卡片硬硬的轮廓，就在心脏上方，他那条新鲜的伤疤所在处，说：“我相信，我仍然相信，”嘴角露出笑容，“而且实话实说，Boss？你也是。”

Fury扯过桌上的一个文件夹，翻开：“滚出我的办公室，Agent Coulson。”他骂道，“我还有年度评估要做。”

 

**  
4.5、间奏（Asset & Handler）**

【一周前神盾的通讯记录】

[天空航母]Phil Coulson——[地点未知]Clint Barton

“Agent Barton。”

“Sir。”

“别老从高出往下跳了。”

“别再那样死了，Sir。”

“我现在不是死的。”

“这次那也只是座17层高的楼。”

“任务怎么样？”

“你拿到我的报告了。”

“是的，而我问你，任务怎么样？”

“你派了我和Tasha单独行动，Sir。”

“她在日本？”

“她最爱的活计，盯梢Stark。你应该告诉Stark你没死。”

“耶，准备要，只等他回来。告诉Natasha别杀死他。”

“不做任何承诺，Sir，你知道她不总是听我的。”

“重要的事她都听。Coulson out。”

 

****

**5、Colonel Rhodes & Captain Rogers**

“我们是一支队伍。或者，起码我觉得我们是的，之前，但——”

“耶，我知道那种感觉，相信我。”

“我只是需要知道他的计划，他究竟想干什么。他不接我的电话，你是第一人选，Colonel。”

在位于Oceanside的一间小酒吧里，战争机器Colonel James Rhodes和美国队长Steve Rogers并肩坐在吧台前。Rhodey仍然不敢相信自己和美国——操他妈的——队长坐在一起，他晕晕乎乎地喝了一口自己的啤酒，然后他想起了对方为什么在这里——是啊是啊，当然了，一切都和Tony Stark有关。虽然根据他自己的信息来源，Tony和队长还不算是朋友，但Tony对人就是有这种影响力。

“Cap，”他开口，仍然不习惯直呼对方的名字，那感觉就是 _不对_ ，“你看过Tony的档案了，对吗？”

Steve点点头。

“那你就该知道，当他认为自己就要死去时做了什么。”

“……他把他的公司托给Ms.Potts，把战争机器给了你？”

“不，他使计 **骗** 我‘偷了’他的装甲，然后在他的生日派对上穿着盔甲和我大打一架，在此期间始终保持烂醉，并在事后拒不承认任何事。”Rhodey一口气说道，“他是Tony Stark，队长，他从不走轻松的那条路。”

这让Steve笑出声来，然后这笑声转变成半恼火的呻吟：“我只希望他能把他的计划 _告诉_ 我。”他咬牙道，“他曾毫无预警地中途闯进了一次神盾的清剿行动中！”

Rhodey点点头：“那听起来像是Tony会干的事。听着——”他的话被酒吧里的喧闹打断，两人扭过头去，发现就在不远处开始了一场再寻常不过的酒后口角。原本不必在意的，但渐渐冲突似乎不断加剧，直到双方开始大打出手。

Steve皱眉站起身，因为打架的一方身穿制服，而另一方明显是平民并落下风，“嘿！”Steve上前试图劝架，但理所当然地被无视了，当他看到打架的中士已占到明显上风却仍不住手是，胸中一股怒气不禁腾上来，“中士！”他喊道，“我命令你马上住手，立正站好！”

Steve语调中的权威让中士立刻抛下对手，立正举手大叫“长官”，但当他看清发号施令的只不过是一个身穿便服、说不定比自己还年轻的金发青年时，怒火一下冲昏了他的头脑：“你他妈以为自己是谁？！！”他大叫着挥拳，却被中途截住，手臂反拧到背后。

Colonel James Rhodes把他脸朝下压在桌子上，说：“听着，小子，这个人为国捐躯的时候你还没出生呢，所以我建议你表现出点尊重，在我给你上级军官打电话之前滚出这里。”

不知道是认出了Steve，还是看到了Rhodey制服上的军衔，闹事的中士灰溜溜地离开了。酒吧里很快就又恢复了正常，好像这是每天必然上演的戏码。Steve站在桌椅中央，看起来困惑而迷茫。

Rhodey拍了拍他的肩：“你还好吗，队长？”

“……是，我没事。”他自动答道，跟着对方走回他们原先的位子坐下，“我只是，”他斟酌了一下，“如果在当年我曾幻想过来到七十年以后，我是说，不是我真的那样想过，只是如果，要我设想的话，我会说到这时，战争肯定会结束了。”他双手握着自己的啤酒，沉沉说道，“但是我错了，战争永远不会结束，对吗？”他看向Rhodey。

没有回答，但Rhodey的眼神告诉了他答案。

Steve叹了口气，他发现自己最近似乎总是在叹气。

“听着，队长——”Rhodey咬咬牙，“ _Steve_ ，也许你可以和人谈谈，你知道，那些 _认识_ 你的人，我可以帮忙。而且我不是在建议 _Tony_ ，因为那很可能会以血腥收场，但你也许需要知道，Tony Stark大概是这世上最烦人、自大、固执的混蛋之一，有时候让我想亲手掐死他，”黑人军官笑着说道，“但他是一个好人。”

Steve笑出来：“是啊，我差不多在他扛着核弹飞进太空的时候就弄明白了。”

“那就行了！”Rhodey使劲拍着Steve的后背，咧嘴道，“你会没事的队长。”

奇异的是，Steve有点儿相信这话。

 

**6、Captain America & Iron Man / Steve & Tony / Past & Future** _  
“你迟到了。”是Peggy见到他后说的第一句话。_

_七十年之后，她漂亮的栗色卷发已经变白，她从妙龄女子变成了耄耋老人，但她的肩背依旧挺直，她的眼神依然锐利，她对他的笑容丝毫没变。_

_这是他的Peggy。_

_这不是他的Peggy，七十年前就不再是了。_

 

“Rogers！”伴随这声呼喊的是此起彼伏的汽车喇叭声，Steve在人行道上从自己的思绪中挣脱，发现一辆敞篷跑车正以龟速和他同步前进，单车道的马路后面被堵得水泄不通，Tony Stark在方向盘后，从他的雷朋墨镜上边看着他，“上车！”他说。

“Stark？你怎么知道我在这儿？”

“追踪了你的手机。”Stark心不在焉地挥挥手，不耐烦地说，“你到底要不要上车？因为我倒是也不介意这样说话……”他指指身后堵着的长龙。

Steve无奈地叹了口气，拉开车门坐进去，还没等他问出一句“干什么”Tony就一脚油门踩下去，让他不得不急忙伸手去够安全带。

高速公路上，Steve一手握着车门边缘，顶着呼呼的风声大吼：“你要——带我——去哪儿？！”他们在车流里惊险地穿梭。Steve并不畏惧急速，事实上这让他想起他的摩托车、丛林、孤军深入敌营腹地，他只是不喜欢事先不知道作战计划的行动。

Tony Stark转过头，他的眼睛被挡在光滑的镜片之后，露出一个专为摄像机和记者保留的笑容：“未来，Captain！”他说，“去未来！”

_  
Peggy闻起来曾经是香水和火药的味道。现在她闻起来是阳光、衣物柔顺剂和自制饼干的混合。_

_她的头发依旧柔软，贴在他的颊边。_

_“Steve。Steve。哦，Steve。”她声音破碎，听起来和最后一次在无线电中呼叫他的名字时一模一样。  
_

法拉盛⑧。史塔克博览会。

巨大的钢铁地球模型静静矗立着，仍带着上一次钢铁侠与恶人作战时留下的痕迹。

“欢迎来到未来，Capsicle。”Stark展开双臂，好像他拥有这一切——哦，稍等一下，他确实拥有这一切，“有点破败。不过没关系，眨眼就能修好。”

Vanko一战之后，博览会被迫关闭重建，然后奇塔瑞人从天而降，半个纽约城毁于一旦，所有施工队都被调去重建城市了，留下一片狼藉的史塔克博览会园区，在Steve看来虽然拥有七十年后先进的科技和前卫的外形，但这里比当年他来的时候显得更荒凉破败。

只除了Stark似乎并不介意。

Steve呼出一口气，推门走下车：“Tony，你干嘛不开门见山地告诉我你想要什么？”

Tony背着手踮了踮脚尖：“我需要你从Fury办公室给我偷一份文件。”

“什么？！”

“都是Fury的错！”Tony指责道，“那个多疑的老混蛋把最重要的文件全换成硬拷贝锁在自己办公室里，而他绝没可能让我有机会一个人进去。你就不同了，他最喜欢你。”

Steve皱着眉头，在胸前抱起手臂：“我不会帮你 _偷_ 任何文件。”

“哦得了吧，队长，我知道你不像所有人以为的那样听话。”

“Stark！”Steve厉声说，看起来似乎想抓住他摇晃一番，“在你告诉我你的计划以前，我什么都不会做。”

Tony停住了动作，他转开脸，望向博览会的方向。Steve不知道除了自己的心血半毁坏半荒芜的躺在眼前以外，他还从中看到了些什么。

“我老爹说，我是他最杰出的作品。”Tony Stark终于摘下那架仿佛第二层皮肤的墨镜，他吸了吸鼻子，撇撇嘴——Steve开始总结出这是他故作不在乎时的表情，然后在别人能插进话之前继续说道，“震惊，真的。因为说实话，我这辈子——好吧，我这辈子的前十七年里起码，他总是在说你有多伟大。我从来不相信，因为得了吧，那家伙是 _四十年代_ 的……”

“Tony……”

“……直到操他妈的神盾把你从冰里挖出来——还是用我的钱。那老家伙死了都不知道放弃。”他低声道。

Steve突然觉得羞愧，因为一部分的他永远无法适应这个新的身体、新的身份，一部分的他将永远是那个过分固执的布鲁克林小子：“我根本搞不懂现在这世界的一半组成——”

“那不是重点，Captain！”Tony打断他。

“那告诉我什么才 _是_ 重点，Stark？！”Steve要求道。

Tony转身，突然直直面对他：“告诉任何人我都会抵死否认，”他指着Steve说，“但是，老爹、一直、都是、对的。”当Steve皱眉表示困惑的时候，他不耐烦地挥手，“看看这个，”他比划着四周，“39年，64年，74年⑨，都是废物。这个？”他指着史塔克博览会的标志，“这个什么也不是。是我无聊的时候弄的，一年搞上几百个都没问题。什么也不是。技术没有人类的驱使就什么也不是，武器落在错误的手里就只能用于杀戮。而我就是得做这个，不管用什么方式，因为我知道，就在这里。”他敲敲胸前的反应堆。

“你就是因为那个破坏了神盾上次的行动的吗？”Steve悄声问，凑近到Tony身边。

“A.I.M.（10）在给‘十戒’提供武器。”

“‘十戒’？”

“一个恐怖组织。Fury那里一定有他们的档案，但他不肯让我看。”Tony盯着Steve的眼睛，他的神情——Steve还不够了解他，但如果要猜，他会说这也许是Tony Stark允许自己露出的最接近恳求的神情，“我得要铲除他们，队长，我 _需要_ ——”他截断自己的话，一手抚过胸前的反应堆，转身坐到了跑车的引擎盖上。

“有什么大事件就要发生，队长。”Tony看着天边密布的乌云，好像那是种征兆，“我们得做好准备。”

_  
“我没有所有问题的答案，Steve。”Peggy轻柔地说，她擦去Steve眼角的泪珠，却任由自己的滑落，“但你很聪明，一直都是。你会自己弄清楚的。”_

 

Steve仍然没有所有问题的答案，但他想这没关系，因为：七十年过去，世界早已斗转星移，但有些东西没变。重要的东西没变。七十年前，瘦小的Steve Rogers站在征兵广告之前，看着自己的倒影，想，我会为之而死；七十年后，美国队长，站在一半残破不堪，另一半全然陌生的纽约，想，我会为之而死，我永远都会为之而死。一切就都没有改变。战争也许永远不会停止，但只要他们为之战斗的理由没变，那一切就都没有关系。

“Mr. Stark，”Steve认真地看着眼前的男人，说，“让我请你喝一杯。”

Stark眯着眼睛看他：“如果你要请我喝酒，那起码叫我Tony。还有，我的品味可贵了，不确定你能不能付得起账。”

Steve微笑：“我想有攒了七十年的津贴，我还能承受的住。”

Tony耸耸肩：“那事先说明，我可不会在第一次约会时就倒贴。”

Steve放声大笑。

 

**  
7、Tony、Tasha & Clint**

**Tony & Tasha**  
“他是对的，你知道。”黑寡妇声音低哑，轻轻吐出这句，像是对情人说出的枕边密语。鲜血从她指间漏出。

“谁是对的？”Tony的反应堆在黑暗中是唯一的光源。

“Loki。”

钢铁侠在狭小的空间内转身，放弃了从压在他们头顶的建筑物碎片中寻找出路的行动。他摘掉头盔和手上的盔甲：“见鬼，”把手垫到她脖子后面，暗暗寻找她后脑可能存在的伤口，“你出现幻觉了，我不知道你也有磕到头。”

Natasha没有打他，一方面因为那要花费力气，而她已经流了不少血，另一方面因为Tony还穿着盔甲。不过她确实费力翻了个白眼：“闭嘴，Stark。”

“哦哦，不，没门儿，宝贝儿，我们被困在一起了，字面意义上的，所以你得忍受这个。现在拜托告诉我那个混蛋对你说了些什么，因为我记得他说过最正确的话是他比我们‘高’——同样是字面意义上的。”他腾出另一只手，按住了她腹部流血的伤口。

黑寡妇呼出一口气，她没有回嘴这一事实开始让Tony担心起来，她长长的睫毛在反应堆蓝色灯光的映衬下轻轻抖动，显得异常脆弱：“我的账册上有太多鲜血，永远也不可能洗清。”

Tony握在她后颈的手紧了紧：“你什么时候开始听信脑袋不正常的外星人的话了？”他讥讽地挑起嘴角，“再说，是你挑起了冷战的开端？你造成了数十万士兵和平民伤亡？还是你为两次伊拉克战争里的 _交战双方_ 提供武器？”

“Tony……你不用为你父亲做的负责。”

Tony撇了撇嘴：“人们确实说‘父债子偿’。”

“什么时候起Stark开始听信别人说的话了？”

“有理。”Tony盯了她一眼，“现在，告诉你一个Stark家的通用哲学：当砸钱没办法让问题消失的时候，做一个更好的。我想我会从做一个更加防弹的制服开始。”

“你真是满嘴胡话，Stark。”Natasha骂到，但她嘴边带着那个标志性的神秘笑容。

“哦，可你就爱我这样，不是么，小甜姐儿。”

“再那么叫我我就打断你的所有手指。”

“听听我还以为你不喜欢我~”Tony轻快地回应。

Natasha闭了闭眼，保持清醒对她来说越来越难：“……告诉Clint——”

“哦不，别想。”Tony打断她，“我可不会跟Clint说话，事实上，等我们一出去我就要把工作室改造成防Clint模式，然后在里面待上两个月，以防他来找我算账。”Tony抬起头，看看周围，然后他站起身，开始戴回手上的装甲。

“Tony，”Natasha警告道，“别做任何傻事。”

Tony低头冲她露出一个标准的花花公子式笑容：“说什么呢，我可是个天才。”

 **  
**Tasha & Clint  
还没睁开眼，Natasha就知道Clint在房间里，他并没有泄露任何痕迹，但她就是知道。她总是能知道。

“Tony？”她问，满意地听到自己的声音虽然微弱却未颤抖，她清楚只要止住血，腹部的伤口其实不算十分严重。

“隔壁房间。”Clint已经换回了神盾的制服，但仍然握着自己的弓，箭就放在触手可及的地方。他坐在房间的远端，稳如磐石，Natasha知道那是整个房间最具战略优势的地方。

她挑起嘴角：“他干了什么蠢事，对不对？”

“哦蠢极了，蠢得我为了他那点可怜的智商，都没忍心打他的头。”Clint站起身，走到她的床边，他的步伐中带着某种预示，Natasha一眨不眨地盯着他的眼睛，直到他停在她身边，指端的护具轻触她手腕内侧，“Nat。”

Natasha闭上眼睛，问：“什么时候？”

“等你完全康复。Fury说是时候了。”

“骸爪还是十戒？”

“骸爪。”（11）

黑寡妇睁开眼睛。她抬起手腕，握住鹰眼拉弓的那只手，轻抚着覆盖在对方掌心的皮革。人们总是错误的以为鹰眼是不稳定的那个，根据他漂泊的童年，不合群的性格和最近的Loki事件，Natasha知道他们错的离谱。当他面临取她性命的任务时，他做了不同的选择，就凭这个，他给了她比生命更重要的东西。Natasha Romanoff曾经是一只鬼魂。你知道，当你的整个生命、你所知的一切都是为了某种信仰而存在，然后这个信仰轰然崩塌，碎得拼都拼不回去的时候，你自己也不复存在了。在那段时间里，她可以是任何人、做任何事，没有同情，没有悔恨，没有自我，直到有人找到她。（12）

“只要记得你是谁。”Clint低声说道。他就站在那儿，距她一臂之遥，他们只有手握在一起，甚至没有肌肤相亲，但Natasha觉得自己被稳住了。也许这让很多人震惊，但Clint是她的锚，是牵着风筝的那条线，因为是他给了她意义，让她有了在每次任务后变回她自己而不是迷失在谎言中的理由。

“我记得。”而她会一直记得。

 **  
**Tony & Clint  
“我真的不知道你是怎么做到的。”Tony走进厨房，对吧台旁边的Clint说道，他给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

时间是凌晨四点半，Natasha刚刚离开。没有人提及过她的任务，但所有人都心知肚明。

“做到什么？”Clint问。

Tony胡乱朝门口挥了挥手，不过Clint能明白。他耸耸肩：“有些事情别无他法。你觉得Pepper是怎么做到的？一次一次看着你穿着那身盔甲飞走。”

“我他妈的毫无头绪，说真的。”Tony诚心诚意地说，“但她是 _Pepper_ ！那是她的超能力，我到现在还是没想通她上周是怎么让我去了新加坡的，因为我当时可打定了主意哪儿也不去。”

“这全都和控制有关。”Clint说。

“完全正确。”Tony伸手指着他，“我说的就是这个意思。”

弓箭手笑着摇摇头：“不，Tony。控制并不是把东西抓得越紧越好。”

“当然不是，”Tony皱眉，“控制是让一切按指令行事。”

“就像射箭一样，”Clint解释道，“把弓拉得太松就射不中目标，拉得太紧就会绷断弓弦。”

“所以，什么？”Tony斜倚在吧台边，歪着头看他，“你是那种爱她们就放她们走的类型？”

鹰眼不置可否地耸肩，喝了一口自己杯子里的无色液体——苏打水，Tony猜，因为弓箭手不会允许任何一种会影响自己准确度的癖好，“或早或晚，你总得放手，让箭飞出去。”

“老天，你这些关于射箭的双关语糟透了。”

Clint哈哈大笑：“耶，但它们是最经典的。”

 

**  
**8、  
A面：AVENGERS 

**美国队长**  
_天空航母，Fury的办公室。_  
“呃，Agent Coulson。”  
“Captain。”两人尴尬地面面相觑，Steve手里还拿着Fury文件柜里的文件。  
“我有种被Stark欺骗了的感觉。”美国队长略感惭愧地承认。  
Coulson捏了捏鼻梁：“我不知道该对你俩开始合作感到欣慰还是头痛。”他说，“Stark大概计划好了，他知道你即使被抓到，我也不会对你怎样。”  
“你不会？”  
“那个锁的费用会从你津贴里扣。”探员指了指文件柜上被弄坏的锁头，盯了超级士兵一眼，转身走出房间。  
Steve跟在他身后，所有需要知道的都已经存在他大脑里：“那有一个骸爪的文档。”他犹豫道，不确定是不是应该和抓到自己的人讨论他偷看的到的内容，“我以为他们早就被铲除了。”  
“……那样纯粹的邪恶很难被完全杀死。”  
“而你们决定不告诉我们的原因是？”Steve挑眉，“怕我们什么？ _把他们炸飞？_ ”  
Coulson难以抑制地叹了口气：“我现在感到头痛了。”他低声嘟囔，然后转身面向Steve，“队长，我们有别的计划。”

 **黑寡妇**  
_未知地点。_  
黑暗如有实质。它像蛇一样，粘腻，阴冷，湿滑。缓缓蠕动着，脉动着，像一团乱糟糟的癌细胞。  
_“这可真是个惊喜，大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇，欢迎。男爵能为你做些什么？”_  
“你可以带我去见你的主人。”  
_“而一个复仇者想要从我的主人那里得到什么？”_  
黑寡妇轻柔地笑起来：“复仇者只是一个笑话。经过那一切以后，神盾永远也不会再信任Clint。也许你应该问：你的主人能从一个复仇者那里得到什么。”她妩媚地撩了撩头发，留长的红发在后腰处一飘，一摇。

 **鹰眼**  
_复仇者大厦。靶场。_  
Clint射出第一百三十九支箭，命中他面前的移动靶中央。  
他在等待。这似乎占据了他生命的绝大部分时间，等待下一个目标，等待下一次任务，等待那个放箭绝佳的时机。他的通讯器鸣叫起来。  
鹰眼完全未受影响，他抽出第一百四十支箭，张弓，松手。  
正中红心。

 **Bruce/Hulk**  
_未知地点。_  
有人曾说：“和平永远都不可选择。”（13）  
Bruce非常礼貌地并不同意。对他来说，起码是现在，和平完全可以选择。  
只是有时他不需要选择它。

 **雷神Thor**  
_中庭。纽约。_  
劫后重生的纽约几乎是Thor见过的最美的景象。  
是的，他来自由黄金宝石和星光筑成的仙宫，他曾到过世界树的中心，但有时这个脆弱的中庭所具有的那种无比顽强的生命力，让保护欲在Thor胸中满溢到几乎疼痛。  
他站在吉普车的车斗里，抓着顶端的栏杆，几乎贪婪地看着周围重建中的城市。行人时不时地投给他怪异的眼神，但他并不在乎。  
“我并不记得那座建筑被损毁得如此严重。”他指着一栋带着明显残损的大厦问道，打断了前座里Darcy和Jane的对话。  
“什么？哦，那个，”开车的Darcy顺着他的目光看过去，“别担心，大个子，那不是你们。据说是前几天从实验室跑出来的什么变种蜥蜴和一只蜘蛛弄的（14）。神盾在调查中了。”她解释道。

 **钢铁侠**  
_雪中。_  
嘴里的雪尝起来像是鲜血的味道。还是说那真的是血？  
他回想往事，似乎确实仍欠几人一声道歉。  
他很累了，浑身都疼，好像反应堆又一次衰竭，哦，也许它是的。  
但他就是不能放弃，他无法放弃。因为如果他那样做，那么所犯的一切过错，逝去的所有生命，承受过的每一样痛楚，都将白费。不，他不会放弃，也许永远都不会。  
他躺在雪地里，想：等他死后。等他死后他就会放弃，等他死后他就会好好休息，但现在，现在他有一个世界需要拯救。  
“‘英雄并不存在。（15）’哈哈。”他翻了个身，嘲讽地学着满大人的语调，然后朝地上啐了一口血水，“那是因为你还没遇到，乡巴佬。”

 

**  
B面：ASSEMBLE**

“这不是个完美的世界。”复仇者大厦的客厅里，Tony在吧台上把酒杯一字排开，“不，这世界离完美那么远，我们连她的后脑勺都看不见。”落日的余晖从纽约林立的高楼间洒进落地窗，“但这是我们唯一的世界。无意冒犯，Thor，不过在仙宫接受大批量移民之前我只算地球，好吗？”

Thor倚着沙发对他挥挥手表示他完全不介意。

Tony继续说道：“不过，说真的，谁会想要一个完美的世界？想想看，那该 _多_ **没劲** 啊。”他挠挠下巴，继续把酒一一倒进酒杯，“等等，我在说什么来着？啊，唯一的世界，没错。所以，角落里的恶人们，听好了，想做恶，就做好准备承受后果，这是个承诺。”

天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、博爱家钢铁侠Tony Stark举起酒杯，说：“为了权利，和统治全球。”

Steve夸张地叹了口气，他走上前，拿起自己的杯子：“为了队伍，和团结一心。”他对全屋的人说。

Thor端起酒杯——精致的玻璃杯在他手中显得格外脆弱——隆隆地说：“为了家人，无论有无血缘。”

“为和平。”Bruce安静地举杯，“以及其后的一切。”

“为所有愿意照看我背后的人。”Clint举起他那杯苏打水。

Natasha轻巧地一跃坐上吧台：“为了那个阻止我杀掉你们全体然后黑化的原因。”她得意地笑着。

“拜托，请别那么做。”Coulson在门口搭话，“文书报告将会 _烦人至极_ 。”

“哦你怎么知道我不会杀你呢，Coulson？”黑寡妇歪歪头。

“你当然不会，我是你的最爱。”探员自信地答道。

“嘿，”Clint抗议，“我才是她的最爱。”

“孩子们，孩子们。”Tony唱歌似的叫唤，“老爸老妈这里正在进行一场严肃的对话。”换来许多摇头和白眼，“现在，”他挺直了脊背，比了比Steve，“队长？就看你的了，因为像你说的，我做什么事都要有‘风格’。”

Steve白了他一眼。

而这个，这才是故事的开端。

这故事并非始于一声‘呯’，它开始于六个不同的时空、六段不同的生命里。故事的开端，是当六个完全不同的个体相遇，然后在彼此中找到了共同之处。它始于一项承诺，从未被说出口，但深藏于每个人心底。

故事，从这里开始：

美国队长，站在复仇者大厦的落地窗前，纽约在他身后。他举起酒杯，说：“ **复仇者，集合。** ”16

 

注释与后记：  
1.LMD：live model decoy，仿真机器人。  
2.大头人：M.O.D.O.K.，动画和漫画中出现过的某反派，有一颗超级大头，A.I.M.的首领（见注10）。  
3.植入：Inception，据说是小日本的专长（并不）。  
4.IMF：Impossible Mission Force，来自碟中谍系列。  
5.Agent Mitchell：电影里有Common Law中小白扮演者的短暂客串，没提到名字，于是这里我给他取了在CL中的角色名字，完全是自我满足。  
6.Blonsky：即abomination，绿巨人2中的反派，由Tim Roth扮演，电影最后变成了Hulk一样的怪物与绿巨人大战一场。  
7.中城高中：Mid-town high，Peter Parker就读的高中。  
8.法拉盛：美国纽约世界博览会及史塔克博览会的举办地。  
9.39、64、74年：两届世界博览会在1939年和1964年在纽约举行（队长去了39年的那次），1974年和2008年在同一地点霍华德和托尼分别举办了两次史塔克博览会，但是在文中如果按电影拍摄时间复仇者发生在2012年的话，相隔甚远不太可能08年造成的破坏还没修好，所以就假设钢铁侠2与复仇者相距并没有那么长时间。  
10.A.I.M.：原来是骸爪的下属组织，后来独立，专长制造各种武器。  
11.骸爪：Hydra，又译九头蛇。  
12.由于电影的设定里Natasha显然比漫画里年轻，我在此假设她是在苏联解体前受训的前KGB特工，在解体后离开了俄罗斯，做了自由特工。  
13.“和平永远都不可选择。”：Peace was never an option.——by 万某  
14.变种蜥蜴和蜘蛛：参见《超凡蜘蛛侠》  
15.‘英雄并不存在。’：台词及雪中的场景均来自《钢铁侠3》的预告。  
16.后记：如果我说写整篇文的初衷只是为了写最后一句话会不会被揍？但是标志性的‘Avengers assemble’并没有在电影中听到实在是有点遗憾。首先要说抱歉没有Thor的戏份，因为在我心中他，回，老，家，结，婚，去，了！其次要特别感谢菜阿西、上邪和斑点骨的各种技术支持，没有你们这本就没有见天日的可能，感谢千妲娜、大裂、阿鲤等的精神支持，这文实在只像一个自己YY的前奏一样，不过希望能在复仇者1和复仇者2之间的漫长的间隔期间给大家一点点继续萌下去的动力，希望能熬到听见队长亲口说出‘复仇者集合’这句话啊~！（一定能的吧）谢谢大家！


End file.
